Beware the Frozen Heart
by Queen Elsa of Isolation
Summary: Arendelle has been the host of the world renowned Frostival Figure skating tournament since it was founded. When a promise is made and tragedy strikes, what will the two sisters do to overcome the challenges they are faced with? Especially if fate brings them back together in an unexpected way. (Modern AU. Warning: Gradual Elsanna, Arencest, Icest)
1. Chapter 1: Life's Too Short

**A/N: **This is my first time writing in the Frozen fandom! Let me know what you guys think!

Hope you enjoy! c:

I do not own Frozen! If I did, it would have been much different.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Life's Too Short<strong>

Out of all the rooms in their two-story home, Anna had to admit that her favorite was the trophy room. She often spent hours in there just staring at the numerous cups that her parents had garnered over the years.

In fact, that's where she was at that moment.

Lying down on the floor and staring up at the huge cabinet that held all of the trophies, Anna's teal eyes stared at the large one in the middle. Her parents had received it in a figure skating competition years ago; it was the one that had made them famous among figure skaters.

Though both of the parents were extremely talented, it seemed to Anna that her sister was _born_ to be on the ice. Elsa was seven and had already won various awards. She had started when she was four years old, which was exactly how old Anna, and was considered to be a natural.

The redhead scrunched up her nose in concentration as she got up from the floor to read the plaque of the trophy.

"Frost-ival Figerr Skating Toooour-tour...tour-" she said slowly pronounced in an attempt to read it.

"Frostival Figure Skating tournament."

Slightly startled at the foreign voice, Anna whirled around and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

Her mother wearily smiled and slowly walked up to the trophy case in a graceful manner like the queens in the stories her sister would read to her. Her dark blue eyes met Anna's before she reached down to ruffle her strawberry blonde hair.

"I hope that one day you or your sister, heck even both, win a trophy as grand as this. The Frostival Figure Skating Tournament in Arendelle is where your father and I first met. We attended the same Academy, but never talked until then. We were going to continue and try for the Olympics, but then we had your sister...and that was that," her mother said in a slightly nostalgic tone.

Anna's teal eyes lit up in excitement as she pictured herself as the recipient of such an award. With Elsa at her side, she was sure that the feat was possible.

"When we're older, me and Elsa WILL get an award!" Anna gleefully shouted.

Her mother gave her a crooked smile before she stood up to her full height and sighed.

"You should go wake your sister. She has try-outs in less than two hours," her mother said. She winked at her and added, "If you hurry, we can even stop by Build-A-Bear to buy the snowman the two of you've been talking about."

Anna felt her eyes widen before a smile as bright as the sun lit up her face. She raised her hands and jumped into the air before quickly sprinting toward the door. She heard her mother chuckle as she left and ran to the stairs.

The fact that the trek made her tired did not deter her from seeking her goal, which was the room down the hall.

Her short pigtails bounced as she ran toward Elsa's room. She knew her sister would be excited. The two of them had been begging their parents to buy them that snowman the moment the commercials appeared on TV.

After unashamedly allowing the door to slam open, Anna glanced at her sister's bed and found that was she sleeping like her mother had predicted. Upon seeing a stack of books on the bedside table and an open one lying beside her, Anna guessed that she had been up late reading.

The four year old walked up to her sister's bed and slowly removed the book. She swiftly closed it and carefully placed it down on top of the stack.

"Elsa?"

Anna peeked up at the side of her sister's bed and stared at her still figure. She reached out and softly poked her sister's side in order to get a response.

"Psst, Elsa wake up!" She whispered.

Anna watched her sister roll over onto her other side indicating that she was awake and ignoring her. The redhead carefully climbed up onto the bed and placed her two hands on Elsa's side. Using all of her strength, she pushed the blonde onto her stomach.

"Elsa, if you don't wake up, Mama will ground you!"

"Mmm, go away, Anna," Elsa groaned as she pulled the covers up.

"But if you get grounded, we won't be able to play!" Anna whined as she stood up and fell back. She adjusted her landing so her head would lightly knock into her sister's.

She felt Elsa lift up an arm and gently push her off. The four year old rolled off her sister and the bed before she landed on her butt. She bit her lip in concentration as she thought of a way to convince her sister to listen. If she WERE to be grounded, then it would mean that they wouldn't be able to do anything fun.

Wait, that was it!

"Psst, Elsa!" Anna whispered as she stood up once more and climbed back onto her sister's bed. She cupped her hands around her sister's ear and added, "If you get grounded, we won't be able to build the snowman!"

Anna watched with amusement as one of Elsa's eyes opened and peered up at her. A small smile crept onto her sister's face before she threw the covers off of her body and jumped off her bed.

"Mama and Papa really said we could get it?" She asked in excitement.

Anna couldn't restrain herself from bouncing up and down as she wildly nodded her head. Her sister chuckled as she made her way toward the closet.

"Tell Mama that I'll be down soon. I just need to shower," Elsa said.

Anna nodded before she made her way out of her sister's room.

"I'm gonna build a snowmaan. I'm gonna build a snoowmaaan," Anna sang as she made her way downstairs.

She skipped past the living room and toward the kitchen where she could hear her mother working, but was prevented from reaching her destination as soon as her feet left the ground.

Anna looked at the pair of hands on her waist and turned around. Her father chuckled before lightly kissing her forehead. Anna tried not to giggle as his mustache brushed against it.

"Not going to say good morning to your dear old dad?" He asked.

Anna stared at her father for a few seconds. She examined his short blond hair that was always neatly parted to the right and looked into his light green eyes.

"Morning Papa!" She shouted and caught him off guard when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning, little snow bug," he laughed.

Her father placed her down on the ground once more. He then ruffled her hair before making his way back into the living room. Anna watched him sit in the recliner in front of the coffee table, prop his feet up on it, and resume reading his newspaper. She smiled momentarily and glanced at the tall tree next to the coffee table.

It was almost Christmas and they had decorated the tree the day before. Anna giggled as she remembered how she and Elsa had fought about who got to put the star on the tree. The redhead continued giggling before she realized that she was forgetting something.

"Oh, I need to tell Mama that Elsa is getting ready!" She gasped.

Anna ran into the kitchen to notify her mother of the news. She opened her mouth to speak, but the unmistakably sweet smell of chocolate quickly filled her nostrils. She clambered over next to her mother and watched as she mixed something in a bowl.

"Chocolate pancakes!" Anna gleefully cried as she threw her hands up in the air. She heard her mother chuckle as she remembered that she had news for her.

"Oh, Elsa said that she's gonna come down soon!"

"Okay, okay, now go play somewhere else, I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself in here," her mother stated.

As if predicting the future, when Anna went to skedaddle, she slipped on some chocolate mix that had fallen on the floor and fell forward. She closed her eyes in fear of the upcoming pain, but before she felt anything, she felt a warm pair of arms catch her.

One tentative teal eye opened and Anna caught the sight of her sister grinning down at her.

"Got you!" her older sister laughed.

"My hero!" Anna happily stated as she threw her arms around her sister. She noted that she smelled faintly of soap.

Elsa released her and stepped away. Her light blonde hair was plastered to her head, mainly because it hadn't been dried properly. Their mother often scolded her about this particular habit because the elder sibling _always_ left the house with damp hair. Much to her mother's distaste, Elsa would just tell her that the cold didn't bother her.

Anna stared at her sister's hair and sighed. Elsa's blonde hair was probably one of her most prominent features. The fact that her eyes were a striking shade of blue and her skin was pale managed to hide the fact that she had freckles. That and it made her seem much more beautiful; whereas, Anna's eyes did nothing to hide her own freckles and she felt since that they kept multiplying as time passed, one day she'd eventually become a giant freckle.

"Elsa take your sister out of here. Also, _please_ dry your hair, you're going to catch pneumonia someday," her mother scolded as she returned her attention to the pancake bowl.

Anna felt a hand tug at hers before she faced her sister. The two of them ran back upstairs and to the trophy room where Elsa opened up the cabinet that held the trophies while Anna simultaneously closed the door. The seven year old cautiously picked the large one off of the shelf and plopped down onto the floor with it on her lap.

"One day Anna... you and me are gonna be the best ice skaters in the world!" Elsa said in a bright tone. Her sister's eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement as she added, "You're old enough now and with the first round of the tournament being today, you can see how good I've gotten!"

The younger sister nodded her head excitedly and then reached over to take the plaque in her hands. She ran her hand over the golden metal as her sister read the inscription.

"Frostival Figure Skating Tournament 1992... Ice Queen and King, Marta Olsen and Andrew Royal. King and Queen, huh? Mama and Papa are just like the people from our fairy-tales!" Elsa gasped in realization and beamed at her.

"Does that mean we're princesses, Elsa?" Anna asked in an excited tone.

"Of course, Anna! Together you and me are gonna be the awesomest princesses in the world!" Elsa said while spreading her arms out wide in order to emphasize her meaning.

"Nothing will ever separate us!" Anna added.

Her sister grinned down at her before they heard their father's muffled voice coming from the other side of the closed door telling them that it was time to go. Elsa rapidly got up, placed the trophy back on the shelf, and closed the cabinet back up.

"Come on, Anna, let's go build that snowman!" Elsa stated before she ran toward the door and opened it up.

Anna didn't hesitate in standing up and running after her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

After purchasing the snowman, who was named Olaf, the two had begged their parents to buy a recording device so he could talk. Not a second later after it was bought, her sister recorded herself saying something that she wouldn't tell Anna so it could be a surprise.

Once Elsa was deposited at her skating practice, the younger sibling, along with her parents went to the nearest mall. They were going to return for the actual try-out later, but her mother had thought it would be a good idea to buy something for Elsa as a reward for when she finished.

Anna had Olaf snuggled up in her arms as she stared out of the van window. She gasped with glee when she saw what was unmistakably snowflakes landing on the street.

The now bouncing four year old struggled against her booster chair as she went to see if the snow was sticking. She went to go tell Elsa that it was and that they could build a real snowman later, but then she recalled that she was alone in the backseat.

A pout crept onto her face as she glanced down at Olaf. The snowman merely stared back with a goofy grin on its face.

"Hi Olaf," she said a bit glumly before pressing on one of his stuffed arms.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman replied in her sister's voice.

Anna felt her pout dissipate as a bright smile lit up her face. She hugged the plush snowman tightly in order to ease her loneliness.

"I love you Olaf!" she said happily.

When the van suddenly stopped moving, Anna peeked out the now slightly snow covered window and saw that there was another car right next to theirs. Glancing at the other side and backward, she noted that they were boxed in.

They had finally reached the mall.

At the sound of a door opening, the four year old saw her mother exit the van before she made her way over to her side. Anna did her best to keep from squirming as her mother undid the belt on her chair and then happily bounced out once she was free.

Anna kept Olaf in one hand before taking her mother's in her other. She felt her mother tighten her grip on her hand as they made their way to the entrance of the mall. They wasted no time in heading to _Trinkets and Odd Ends_ in order to go buy the gift.

As her father silently followed her mother around the small, compact store, young Anna freed herself from her mother's grasp and wandered around. She ended up stopping in front of a rack of jewelry.

_Ooh, what's that?_ She thought to herself as one particular necklace caught her eyes.

When she saw that it was in shape of a snowflake, Anna removed it off of the rack and examined it. She placed Olaf on the ground and saw that she could take the snowflake apart.

"Ahh, yes those snowflake friendship necklaces are one of our more popular items."

Anna quickly turned around when she heard the foreign voice and saw an old man who she presumed to be one of the workers standing there. The man was short and stout with long dirty blonde hair. The most prominent feature on his face was his large round nose. Anna wasn't sure if his name tag was correct, but it read "Pabbie".

The old man smiled kindly at her before he reached down and picked up Olaf.

"Built at Build-a-Bear, I presume? Make sure to take care of him. He will be there in the future when you need him most," the old man said and Anna couldn't help but see that his eyes took on a glazed look.

"Are you okay, mister?" She asked.

Quickly seeming to snap out of it, Pabbie chuckled and handed her the snowman.

"Anna? Where did you go?"

Anna turned around and saw her mother looking around through the aisles in search for her and bit her lip.

"Best you be going now, young one. Also…" Pabbie stated before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a ten and handed it to her before adding, "Think of it as being on the house. Your future awaits."

Anna stared at the old man when he gave her a quick wink. She snapped out of her slight daze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her mother stared at the necklace in her hand and then at the money in the other.

"He said it was on the house," Anna stated.

Her mother smiled and glanced at Pabbie. She nodded as a sign of thanks before she reached down to pick her up. Anna glanced back at the old man who resumed tagging prices before waving at him when their eyes met.

"What did she find?" She heard her father ask.

"That man was the store owner, he gave her this necklace for free. I guess you can wear the half that you want for now Anna, and we'll wrap Elsa's up for later," her mother smiled.

Anna bounced happily in her mother's arms as they neared the register. She tried to remain still after her mother scolded her for moving too much, but then her attention was caught by noise coming from the television that was situated behind the counter.

A woman was on the screen, she was wearing a raincoat and holding a mic in her hands. The wind was violently sending waves of snow to pelt her coat and she was struggling to stand still. That was until she grabbed onto a nearby pole for safety and began to yell in order to overcome the loudness of the winds.

"_Coming live from outside, you can see that this winter storm has worsened and that all drivers should be careful when returning to their homes. The governor states that if the temperature keeps declining and the winds pick up, we will be in a state of emergency. Some tips to keep in mind as you are out:_

_One, make sure you watch for ice, do NOT try to fight it since that can make your situation worse. Two, stay bundled up and warm. Cover up all holes and cracks that you can to ensure that no air comes through. Three, keep emergency supplies handy just in case the snow takes down a power line._

_This is Aurora reporting to you live; stay tuned for more news with us at 5 PM."_

"Oh my, we need to get to Elsa quickly then…she won't take to being alone well," her mother said in a soft tone as the special ended.

The strawberry blonde looked into her mother's eyes and felt something in her stir up at the sight of the worry in her eyes. She then looked at her father and saw that he was talking to the clerk about wrapping up half off the necklace.

Her father impatiently rapped his fingers on the counter as the man took Elsa's half of the necklace that read "-ends Forever" and placed it into a small box. The second that he was finished, her parents wished the man a Merry Christmas before they exited the store.

"Mama, I wanna walk," Anna said as she began to struggle in her mother's grip.

The older woman sighed before complying, she knew that if she didn't let her down, it would just make it more difficult to go to the van. Once she was on the ground, Anna quickly ran to catch up to her father.

When she looked up at _his_ face, she saw that he was frowning. The moment that they were out of the mall, Anna saw that the sky was grey. She felt her father scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the van.

Anna bit her lip as her father unlocked the door and placed her in her booster chair. He fumbled for a few seconds as he tried to click the belts into place until her mother told him that she would handle it. After Anna was snug in her chair and her parents had taken their seats, they finally pulled out of the parking lot. She then glanced at the bag next to her mother's chair and decided that she wanted to surprise Elsa with the necklace by first showing hers off.

Anna placed Olaf down on the seat next to her and began to struggle against the restraints of her chair. She sighed when she realized that she was stuck unless she loosened the seat belt up and then began to tug on it.

It wasn't until they had gotten onto the Turnpike and saw the mass wave of traffic that her mother realized what she was doing. The brunette woman swiftly turned around in her chair and frowned.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" She hissed.

"Loosening up the seat belt so I can put my necklace on," Anna said innocently as a pout made its way onto her face.

Her mother let out an exasperated sigh before she lifted up the bag and dug around for the necklace. She gave Anna a look full of disappointment before she pushed against her own seat belt up and reached over.

"Next time, do NOT under ANY circumstance do something like that. What if we were to get into an accident? You'd go flying through the windshield," her mother scolded.

"Now, now, Marta, you don't want to scare her," her father said as he glanced back at the struggling mother.

"You should NOT…encourage THIS sort of…BEHAVIOR, Andrew," her mother said, half-shouting every other word as she fought against the restraint of her own seatbelt.

Anna heard her father chuckle and began to laugh along until she saw the frustration in her mother's blue eyes. Anna remained silent after that.

After minutes of struggling, her mother managed to place the necklace around her neck. Anna kept her eyes trained on her mother's face as the woman concentrated on trying to twist it around so she could easily clasp it.

"Mama, are you okay?" She softly asked.

"Not now, Anna," her mother answered in an exasperated voice.

When Anna heard her father grumble in frustration, the four year old glanced up. For a second, she felt an unusual lurch in the van as it suddenly seemed to go forward.

The instant that her mother sighed in relief as the necklace was successfully clasped together, her father cried out in shock as the van suddenly slid and spun around in a circle.

As her father scrambled to regain control of the car, Anna noticed that it had had begun to shake violently. She then looked up at the windshield and froze. Her mother quickly turned around faced her, Anna paled when she saw how terrified her mother looked.

"Focus on me, Anna. Just focus on Mama," she said in a shaky voice.

Anna tried to keep her eyes focused on her mother, but her curiosity got the best of her when the car jumped and she allowed herself to peek. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that they had veered off the road. She could hear other cars honking and her mother screaming at the top of her lungs as they rapidly approached the tree.

After that, it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that was a doozy! c: Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!

-Mei Out


	2. Chapter 2: When the Sky's Asleep

A/N: This took some time to come out because of idea reasons.

Hopefully you guys like it! Happy Elsanna week!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen! If I did...it would have been totes different.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: When the Sky's Asleep<strong>

For the past few days, the sounds of the heart monitor and humming whir of the respirator were the only things that seemed to help Elsa fall asleep.

It was the only reassurance the seven year old had that her sister was still alive.

Elsa peered down at her sister's sleeping face before letting out a soft sigh. She clasped a hand over her chest and frowned. Outside, a veil of snow covered everything in view. Her nose wrinkled in distaste at the sight. It was because of the storm that she had ended up in this situation.

It was the reason why her parents were now-

"No, no, I can't think about that right now. I have to be strong if Anna wakes up," Elsa muttered to herself as she glanced over at her sleeping sister.

When the accident had happened, Elsa had been completely unaware and had proceeded with her try-outs as planned. She had noticed that her parents weren't in the spot reserved for them, but she did her best to shrug it off believing that maybe they were held back by traffic.

She had skated to her best extent and done all she could. It wasn't until everyone started leaving and she was left alone with her coach that _they_ came for her. _They_ referred to the social workers that had explained to her the entirety of the situation and the aftermath.

"Dearie?"

Elsa spun around and turned to face the speaker. A tall woman dressed in scrubs meekly smiled at her before Elsa realized that she was probably a nurse that was going to check up on Anna and change her bandages.

"It'll only take a second… In the meantime, the social workers are outside, they'd like to talk to you about your future," the nurse stated in a soft tone. Elsa could see the pity in her eyes, she bit her lip and nodded.

Once she reached the doorway, she turned around and allowed herself one more peek at her younger sister's face. With that, she then left her sister's hospital room and entered the hallway. It didn't take long to spot the two social workers, they were both dressed rather professionally compared to the others.

The taller of the two social workers, a man named Ralph approached her. He had a constant friendly smile on his face, meanwhile his companion, who Elsa liked to call Grump, merely frowned all the time. Her real name was Tremaine, but Elsa preferred not to think that.

"Ms. Royal, since it is not possible for you to stay in the hospital until your sister…" Ralph hesitated for a few seconds before he nervously licked his lips. Elsa felt her stomach tighten when he sighed and added, "_If_ your sister makes it through, we need to find a home for you. Your parents have left you what they own, but since you are far from the legal age, for now we will have to put you in a foster home."

The key word in that sentence was _if_. From what she had overheard, her parents had passed away on impact, but Anna who was in the back seat had suffered some damage to her body and a serious head injury. The doctors always seemed to speak in whispers whenever Elsa walked by and it made an uncomfortable feeling gnaw at her.

_No, Anna will be okay. She WILL be fine. She can do anything._ Elsa closed her eyes as she thought. She was not going to cry in front of these men. The platinum blonde sniffled and shakily inhaled before meeting Ralph's eyes.

"Okay…I understand," she said slowly.

Grump seemed to grin in satisfaction while Ralph kept that look of pity in his eyes. He glanced back at his co-worker before leaning down in front of her and placing one large hand on her shoulder.

"I know that it's tough, but you're a strong girl. What makes things even better is that your father's sister, meaning your aunt, is flying over from Corona, so that would give you a potential home. You can get through this," Ralph sadly smiled.

Elsa clenched her tiny fists together and shrugged out of the man's grasp. He sighed before standing up and crossing his arms. Grump walked up to her and stared directly into her eyes. The seven year old tried to remain as still as possible as the woman eyed her.

"We have no time to waste, your foster home is waiting. Take what belongings you have and follow us. We'll be leaving in 15 minutes," she said in a cold tone. When Elsa remained frozen, the woman pinched the bridge of her nose and snapped.

"_Now_."

Elsa didn't need to be told twice to know that this woman would easily lash at her even though she was just a child. The young girl slowly walked over to her sister's hospital room and peeked in. The nurse was gone which meant that she could go back in and grab her things.

As she did this, the blonde watched her sleeping sister. Something seemed to break in her as she looked upon her sister's face and saw that it was as pale as the snow that surrounded the building. Elsa slowly walked over to Anna's bedside and sadly glanced down at her.

"Everything's going to be okay, Anna. I'll come visit you every day until you wake up," Elsa hesitated for a few seconds before adding, "I just _know_ that you'll wake up."

The blonde quickly leaned down, gently brushed aside her sister's bangs, and pressed her lips to her sister's forehead.. She then grabbed her things and hesitated for a few seconds before taking Olaf with her.

"Goodbye, Anna. I'll be back soon," she whispered as she left the room.

After entering the hallway, Elsa wasted no time in approaching the social workers. When they made it outside, she couldn't help but note that it had started to snow again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

Okay, so maybe her foster home wasn't bad after all.

It had been a week since she had arrived and her foster mother, who was a kind old woman named Ellie along with her slightly grumpy husband Carl, treated her as if she was their grandchild. They liked to indulge in what she wished and it _almost_ made Elsa forget about the harsh reality of her life.

As far she knew, her sister's condition had not improved. If anything, it felt like doctors were constantly in Anna's room and she wasn't allowed to see her.

In an attempt to distract her, Elsa's foster mother told her that there was a lake out back that froze enough to be walked on. When she had heard the news, Elsa wasted no time in finding her skates and going to test it for herself.

At this moment in time, ice skating was all that Elsa had to keep herself distracted from what was happening. When she glided on the ice, she felt free and left behind the burdens of reality.

"Okay, so a 3 turn into a Mohawk," Elsa mumbled to herself as she warmed up.

The seven year old skated forward and turned three times before sliding on her right foot while slightly lifting her left leg. She then placed her left foot on the ice so she could repeat the process on the opposite side.

_Yes, I got it!_

Elsa smiled to herself as she dashed through the ice and spread her arms as she glided. When she neared the edge of the lake, she quickly bent her knees slightly as if she was going to sit, before leaning to the left and turning away. A spray of ice was kicked up while she did this, but that wasn't what surprised her.

When she heard the clapping, the seven year old jerked around and slipped. Luckily for her, she hadn't been too far from the edge and landed in a pile of snow. It was then that the sounds of shuffling became audible.

"Oh my, Elsa, darling, are you okay?" That was Ellie.

"Oh, I didn't mean to distract you!" A foreign voice said.

The blonde hastily wiped the snow off her body before trying to stand up. Her feet ended up slipping on the ice, causing her to fall down again as her caretaker approached with a strange man.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered as he stretched out his hand.

Elsa stared at the limb in front of her before trying to stand up on her own once more. When she failed, she grumbled to herself as she then allowed Ellie to help her up.

"My apologies, my dear. I had come to the foster home in search for Elsa Royal, but then Mrs. Fredericksen here told me that she had gone out. She then led me here where we just watched your skill on the ice," he stated.

Elsa examined the man for a few seconds. He wasn't very tall and had a nose that looked like it could poke your eye out if you weren't careful. He had a large white bushy moustache and neatly trimmed short white hair.

"Elsa, dearie, this is Duke Weselton, he is the headmaster of Arendelle Academy and heard about your prowess in ice skating," Ellie said with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah yes, I can see the resemblance to your parents. You have your mother's eyes. As Mrs. Fredericksen stated, I am Duke Weselton, it is nice to meet you, Elsa," Duke softly said.

Elsa watched as he held his hand out to her before she hesitantly took it. Her aquamarine eyes looked up at his face curiously.

"You knew ma-" She began, but then cut herself off. In an attempt to seem more mature, Elsa instead replied, "You knew my mother?"

"Ah, yes. I knew your father too! The winners of the Arendelle's famous Frostival Ice Skating tournament! I give you my condolences… it's a shame what happened to them," the man stated in a sad tone. He looked off into the distance as if remembering a far off memory and then added, "When is the funeral?"

Elsa bit her lip before glancing down at the ground and twiddling her thumbs. When _was_ the date? Grump and Ralph hadn't really told her anything regarding that after they had dumped her at the foster home's doorstep.

"I'm not really sure-" Elsa began, but then her foster mother spoke up.

"The funeral is next Tuesday," Ellie stated, a worried gleam crept into her blue eyes. When a distant bell began to ring signaling that it was 6 o'clock, she glanced over at a tall tower like building.

"Well, it's time for dinner. I left something cooking on the stove, so come up as soon as you can," she smiled.

Duke nodded at the old woman before glancing back over at Elsa. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card.

"I know it is a bit too soon, but I see potential within you. I help manage the Frostival. If you're in need of a home because your current arrangements are not… working out, do not hesitate to give me a call. My son, Jack, would love to have a sister to play with," the man chuckled.

At his words, Elsa felt a rush of anger surge throughout her body.

"I don't need another sibling. I already have a sister and as soon as she gets out of the hospital, we're going to go live with our aunt!" Elsa angrily said.

The man reached up and twirled his moustache with two fingers. He let out a sigh before glancing down at her.

"Yes, yes, your sister. I've heard of her as well. How is she doing?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but then immediately shut it. How _was_ her sister doing? It had been at least two days since she had seen her.

"If you'd like, my driver can take us to the hospital. I can arrange it with your foster mother," Duke added.

Elsa's blue eyes glanced up at his face and saw the pity in his brown eyes. She slowly nodded before reaching down and undoing the laces of her skates. She then advanced through the snow, wincing as it started seeping through her socks before quickly grabbing her shoes.

The walk up to the house remained silent. The moment that the Duke proposed his plan to the old woman, she immediately agreed and packed them both some dinner so they could leave right then and there.

As they walked toward the limo-like car, Elsa felt her jaw drop.

_It's so…big!_ The blonde glanced at the headmaster once he entered and bit her lip. _If I WERE to live with him, would I use something like this every day?_

Elsa's eyes widened once she realized what her thoughts were implying. She shook her head furiously and then tightly shut her eyes.

_No, no, you can't leave Anna behind. You're supposed to go with Aunt Primrose._

"Are you coming in, Elsa?"

The blonde opened her eyes and quickly nodded before clambering into the vehicle through the open door. She then sat quietly in her seat as it pulled away from her foster home and onto the street.

_Don't enjoy this too much, Elsa!_ She mentally scolded in order to keep her other thoughts from running rampant.

_You're only with him so you can see, Anna! Yeah…_

Elsa reached up to scratch her cheek and felt her stomach tighten up once more.

_You're doing this so you can make sure that she's okay!_

A surge of doubt crept into Elsa's system as she bit her lip.

_…But what if she's not?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**I hope you guys liked it! o 3o Reviews and things that you'd like to point out are appreciated. c:


	3. Chapter 3: Turn Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, It belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Turn Away<strong>

The rain beat relentlessly against the pavement as the funeral procession began.

The crowd of people that had gathered for the event was composed of fans of the famed ice skaters and some acquaintances.

Elsa stood near the priest and to the right of her aunt's family. Her uncle held a squirming four year old in his arms as she tried to reach out and play in the rain.

_Rapunzel, __**please…**_

Elsa couldn't help but annoyed once she saw the blonde begin to cry at her father's scolding. The least her parents could do was take her for a walk or something. Though she was holding an umbrella, the seven-year old tried to remain as still as possible while the rain pelted her from all sides. She worked to suppress a shiver as it flowed throughout her body.

Repeating the mantra that her father once told her when she was younger in order to conquer her raging emotions, Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes.

_**Conceal**__ it. _

_It's just a funeral… not the end of the world._

_Don't __**feel**__ it. _

_You'll be fine… both you and Anna will be okay._

_Don't __**let**__ it show._

Elsa bit her lip a bit harder and tasted something metallic. Her vision began to blur as soon as she opened her eyes and stared straight ahead.

_No, no, don't cry!_

A stray tear ran down her left cheek before another followed. She sniffled as she tried to distract herself by focusing on what the priest was saying.

"…An unfortunate accident separated the loving parents from their children. May The Lord watch over them as they make their way to the holy land," he said in a solemn tone. He then gestured to the two holes in the ground before adding, "That being said, we shall now inter them and finally send them off with love and our best regards."

Elsa froze up the moment that she saw the helpers lift up the two coffins. Her blue eyes remained trained on them until she realized that this was it.

Once those coffins were placed in the holes and they were packed with dirt, her old life would be buried along with it. There would be no more family outings to the mountainous providence of Arendelle.

_No…_

No more going to ice skating tournaments so they could watch her skate.

_Conceal it don't feel it concealitdon'tfeel-_

"NO, DON'T!"

The shout stunned the audience and everyone's heads turned so they could face the speaker. Elsa froze once she realized that it was her who had screamed.

It wasn't until she felt a pair of arms on her waist that she saw exactly where she was and what she was about to do. She turned and faced her Aunt Primrose as the woman pulled her into a tight embrace.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Elsa burst into tears as she fought against her aunt's grip. The brown-haired woman merely tightened her grasp as she nodded for the men carrying the coffins to continue.

"It's not fair!" Elsa wailed while pounding on her aunt's back in order to make her let go.

When the woman lifted her up in order to walk back over to where her husband was, Elsa turned around and watched as the men lifted their shovels in order to pack dirt into the holes.

"Sometimes, we have to make tough decisions, Elsa… Being able to overcome tragedies is what makes us strong," Primrose stated in a solemn tone.

Elsa buried her head in her aunt's shoulder and grasped the fabric on the woman's back. Wave after wave of tears continued pouring down her cheeks as the men began the process of burying her parents.

_This is my fault. The reason that they're gone is because they were going to watch __**me**__ at that stupid try-out. _She thought as she let out another agonized cry.

She could feel the bystander's eyes on her and it seemed to catalyze the growing guilt within her.

_They're only here because of me. If I wasn't born, then this would have never happened. And now Anna is going to be all alon-_

Elsa's eyes fluttered open at the thought of her younger sibling. She felt the steady supply of tears in her eyes dry up and instead felt the cool rain pelt her face. As the funeral wrapped up and the guests began to head back indoors, Elsa felt her aunt place her back on the ground.

She saw the tired look in her aunt's eyes and wondered how much sleep she had gotten from the moment that they had arrived in town. From what she had seen, her aunt's family spent a lot of time in the hospital speaking with doctor's about Anna's condition and running around completing other duties.

"Want to say good bye to your parents one more time before we go back to Anna, Elsa?" she softly asked.

The blonde turned around and looked at the graves. She slowly nodded; her aunt smiled weakly and stepped back. She and her husband shared a long look before he spoke.

"We'll be indoors if you need us. I think you'd prefer it if you were alone," Thomas said in a soft tone.

Elsa watched her family's retreating backs until they entered the building. She then made her way back over to her parent's graves and sighed.

"I…guess this is it," she mumbled.

Elsa stared at the framed pictures of her parents lying near the graves and clasped her hands together.

"I-I, I promise to take care of Anna…I'll do _anything_ to make sure that she's safe. A-and I'm going to miss _you_," Elsa mumbled, her voice cracked ever so slightly on the last syllable.

She wiped a tear that had started creeping down her cheek and smiled bravely. Without looking back, she then made her way toward the building.

_I'm coming, Anna._

The thought of her younger sister spurred the elder into sprinting into the building and searching for her family. She _had_ to get back to Anna. She just _had_ to.

A movement that came from the corner of the room briefly captured her attention.

Elsa stared at the short man standing by the doorway and clenched her jaw. After peering into his concerned brown eyes which were partially hidden by a pair of small spectacles, she immediately turned away and resumed the search for her family.

_No, forget about that offer! It's just me and Anna now. We only have each other._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Frozen~<strong>_

"Mama, is she ever gonna wake up?"

Rapunzel's voice seemed amplified in the otherwise quiet hospital room. Elsa, who was sitting by the doorway holding Olaf, turned to her aunt as she went to respond.

"…Hopefully if all works out, she will soon," Primrose replied.

Elsa trained her aquamarine eyes back onto her sister's still form and examined her. In the past week, the number of wires and machines surrounding her sister seemed to have increased. Not only that, but if it was even possible, her sister looked paler.

To think that her sister's life was in the hands of a machine was something that made Elsa's stomach clench up.

_But Anna's going to be okay…Aunt Primrose wouldn't lie to me_.

A shuffling noise coming from her right led Elsa to look up and see her sister's doctor march in. The man glanced around the room before peering back down at her.

His eyes flashed uncertainly before he gestured to her aunt.

"If it's possible, Ma'am, may I speak to you alone? Actually, if your husband's around, I'd like to speak to him too," the doctor stated.

"My husband isn't available at the moment, but yes, I will speak with you," she said. The brown-haired woman turned to face Elsa and added, "Can you take Rapunzel down with you to the cafeteria? It's around lunch time and I'm sure that you're probably hungry as well."

As Elsa stared into her aunt's green eyes, she felt her stomach tighten up at the likeness the woman had with her father. She swiftly nodded and then stood up. Her aunt reached into her purse and pulled out some money before handing it to her.

Elsa would have left and been fine with the situation, if the doctor hadn't partially closed the door when they exited the room.

A suspicious feeling rose up in her body while a small voice in the back of her head told her to linger around the room just a bit longer. She sneaked over to the side of the door and moved her head closer to the gap.

Her cousin noticed what she was doing and immediately ran over to her side.

"Elsie, what're you do-"

The four-year old's curiosity would have given them away before they even started if Elsa didn't think to place her hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Rapunzel, I'm trying to listen," Elsa whispered.

She turned her head back toward the door and focused all of her attention on the doctor's voice.

"…Since the surgery hasn't been performed, her brain is still swelling. We've done what we can to ease it, but unless the problem's fixed-"

"Is there any other solution? We don't have the money to be able to pay for the surgery AND support three kids. The flight over's made it difficult to even be able to care for two," Her aunt's voice frantically jumped in, thus cutting the doctor off from what he was going to say.

Elsa felt her stomach drop at the tense tone it had taken.

_What does she mean…about not paying for a surgery?_

Elsa bit her lip and jumbled the word surgery around in her mind. From what she could gather, it had to do something with saving people's lives because it was important. The blonde snapped out of her thoughts when the doctor spoke again.

"Think about it, a choice needs to be made or Anna _will_ die."

Elsa felt her eyes jolt open in shock and tightened her hand around her cousin's mouth. This caused her already squirming cousin to resort to the only way she could think of obtaining her attention.

It wasn't until Elsa felt something slimy press against her hand that she recoiled and saw that Rapunzel had licked it. She glanced at her cousin and saw that she was angry.

"Elsie, I'm hungry! You're taking too long," she whined.

"Please, Rapunzel, just give me a minute," Elsa begged.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and the doctor's last words were reverberating through her head.

"But I want food NOW," Rapunzel grumbled. The four year old crossed her arms as a frustrated pout crept onto her face.

Afraid that they would be heard, Elsa turned to look back at the room and then at her cousin. If they stayed there any longer, her aunt would definitely bust them for eavesdropping.

"Okay, okay, let's go," she sighed.

She peered back into the room and saw that her aunt had her face in her hands while the doctor stood there. When Primrose lifted her face, Elsa saw a conflicted look on it.

"My husband and I shall inform you of our decision in no more than two days. We have to speak to our niece first," she stated.

Unable to bear standing there anymore, Elsa quickly took hold of her cousin's hand and dragged her over to the stairs. She glanced down at the plush snowman in her arm and then at her cousin.

_Anna can't die! S-she just can't!_

Elsa fought the urge to cry and began to rapidly fire different ideas in her head. A solution was there, but she had promised herself she wouldn't resort to it unless she needed to.

The image of the short man back at the funeral popped into her mind and she felt her stomach tighten up. With the cafeteria rapidly approaching, Elsa had to make a split decision.

If she was right, then she should have some quarters in her pocket.

"Go into the cafeteria and get into line, Rapunzel, I need to do something really quickly," Elsa stated.

Her cousin gave her a confused look before Elsa handed her the money. The beam on her cousin's face reminded her so much of her younger sister, that it only fixated Elsa's decision.

"Mama never trusts me with money!" She gleefully yelled.

Elsa watched her cousin sprint into the cafeteria and then turned to head over to the bathrooms. If she remembered correctly, across from them there should be a row of payphones.

_This is what I have to do_. Elsa mentally told herself as she walked over to the nearest one and placed Olaf on the ground.

She fished into her pockets for the spare change and then pulled out a small rectangular card. She had desperately hoped that she wouldn't need it, but, always carried it around with her anyway just in case.

Elsa reached up to place the coins in the slot and then bit her lip. Thoughts of doubt crawled into her mind. Was she making the right decision? Is this really what she should do?

_It's not like I'm doing this to be selfish…I'm doing this for Anna!_

Her sister's bright smile in a time before the accident jumped into her mind and then Elsa knew that she had to do it.

_I refuse to lose you too._

Without hesitating further, she quickly dialed the number on the card and waited patiently for the phone to start ringing. When the phone clicked and a hello was issued on the other side, Elsa closed her eyes prepared herself to speak.

_There's no going back now._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A_****_N_: **Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay in the update! My computer got a virus...and that's never fun. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated c:!

Have a nice weekend and Happy Valentine's Day!

-Mei out.


	4. Chapter 4: And Slam the Door

**A/N: **Sorry for the late-ish update! I got Tangled in a bunch of schoolwork

and it was just difficult to try to make this chapter work properly. You'll see what I mean when you read it.

Anywho, I'm done babbling so...enjoy!

P.S. This is a sort of direct continuation to the previous chapter, hence why the titles go together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen it belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: …And Slam the Door<strong>

The chatter of the occupants in the cafeteria was not enough to drown out the tension that lay beneath the facade of the family of four seated beside the windows.

Elsa absentmindedly picked at the bowl of tasteless macaroni and cheese in front of her while trying to hide her mild disgust as her cousin shoveled it into her mouth. From the moment that they had entered the cafeteria, her aunt and uncle had constantly been giving her anxious looks.

_They make it so obvious that I don't get why they're trying to hide it._ Elsa bitterly thought to herself. She lodged her spoon into the bowl and pulled out a gunk of macaroni.

_Well, the one good thing about Anna still being asleep is that she doesn't have to eat THIS._

Allowing the spoon to clatter onto her tray, Elsa almost didn't notice that her aunt had started speaking to her.

"Elsa?" Her aunt asked.

"Huh? What?" Elsa replied as she went to look up at her.

Her aunt and uncle looked at each other momentarily before her aunt continued.

"Well, as you know, Anna is still asleep. Right now…we are having a bit of _trouble_ with our situation. At this point in time…there's a chance that your sister might not wake up," Primrose stated in a solemn tone.

_But there's also the chance that she can be saved!_

Elsa fought to hide the frown that was threatening to show on her face while her aunt struggled to find words to properly state her meaning.

"We are doing what we can…"

_Obviously not!_ Elsa thought as she hastily shoved a spoonful of macaroni into her mouth to prevent herself from grumbling.

"But you must be prepared to accept the chance that it will not work out," her aunt concluded.

_Or you can try to harder to get money! Anna is more important._

Elsa peered into her aunt's olive green eyes and saw the pity in them. Her stomach tightened uncomfortably before she went to continue picking at her food. She tried to focus on the voices of the people around her in order to prevent her emotions from showing.

_You can do this, Elsa. Just conceal it. Anna's going to be okay._

"Elsa?"

The seven-year old let out a frustrated sigh and glanced up at her uncle. The man was reaching into his pocket while he rummaged around for something.

"We received this yesterday from the social workers. It was something that was found... among the wreckage of the vehicle," Thomas stated as she pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

Elsa peered down at it curiously. It was decorated with a blue ribbon and would have been beautiful, if it didn't look so battered.

"Oooh, open it up, Elsie! Open it!" Rapunzel shouted in excitement.

The blonde carefully undid the ribbon and removed the lid. The box almost slid out of her hands once she saw its contents.

Her aquamarine eyes brimmed with tears as she gazed down at the necklace in the box. It was more like a slap in the face to see the necklace in shape of half of a snowflake. It would be a reminder of what had changed her life forever.

"Oh, we also have the other half that was removed from Anna when she arrived at the hospital," he added as he placed the other half on the table.

Elsa quickly picked it up and glanced at both pieces. A wave of guilt and shame for ignoring the kindness of her family threatened to spill out, but after putting the two halves of the snowflake together, her decision was cemented.

_I can't look back._ Elsa sadly thought while reading the words engraved into the necklace.

"Best Friends Forever."

_I'm doing this for Anna…I'm not being selfish._

Elsa shuddered before placing the necklace down on the table. Her cousin went to grab it, but her aunt quickly moved her hand away. After giving her daughter a reprimanding glance, Primrose met Elsa's gaze.

"Elsa, you have a choice to make. It's very important and it will decide whether or not you will return to our home with us or if you will remain at the foster ho-"

Before her aunt could finish, Elsa briskly cut her off and interjected,

"If the two of you technically aren't my guardians right now…I can still be adopted, right?"

Her aunt's face reflected confusion as she processed the meaning of her question. Her husband spoke up first and smiled at her.

"Elsa, you shouldn't worry about that. Yes, technically right now you can be adopted, but what your aunt is trying to say is that-"

Elsa didn't wait for him to finish before she abruptly stood up and snatched the necklaces off of the tabletop. With her heart in her throat and the guilt threatening to eat her alive, she managed to croak out, "Can I go to my foster home right now then?"

The seven-year old was glad that her family did not question her as they wordlessly obliged and made their way toward the door. The ride to the foster home remained silent, but as Elsa left the car, she looked back at her family and said,

"If a choice needs to be made, make sure Anna comes first."

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

A new kid had arrived at the foster home a few days prior to Elsa overhearing the truth about Anna's condition.

She talked to the boy, Lewis, now and then, but she just saw him as someone who happened to live with her. While she often went out and skated, he would stay indoors and tinker with inventions that he would just come up with on the spot.

On her way from the car to the house, when she saw that he had his hands full testing some new apparatus, Elsa decided to try to release her stress by going skating.

"Morning Lewis," she said to him as she walked by.

The blonde boy absentmindedly waved back as he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. After greeting her foster parents, Elsa grabbed her skates from her room and immediately bolted from the house. As she made her way toward the frozen lake, she saw a black limousine pulling up in front of the home.

Using her desire to skate as a distraction, Elsa quickly allowed herself to begin her warm ups. She fought the urge to glance toward the house as excitement coursed through her veins.

_This has to work. He just has to help. It's my only hope!_

Elsa glided across the ice freely, blissfully unaware to the cracks that had started to form under a certain patch.

"I'd watch out if I were you!"

The foreign voice brought a smile to Elsa's lips as she slid herself to a stop. However, once she saw the man, she could see that he was posed as if he was ready to pounce.

"Over to your left, there is a patch of thinning ice...If you had kept skating the way you were, you could have easily fallen through," he reprimanded.

Elsa quickly glanced over at where he was looking and felt her stomach drop. She noted how the ice was different from the rest and that deep cracks had started forming around it. She wasted no time in skating away from the thin ice and toward the man.

"Are you sure about what you've asked me of, Elsa?"

The seven-year old looked up into his brown eyes and nodded without a doubt.

"If it can save my sister, then I'll do anything," she stated.

"If you're absolutely sure of it, I will sign off on the papers then. I expect you to have your things ready," Duke stated.

Elsa nodded and offered him a smile. After replacing her skates with normal shoes, the two of them made their way back to the foster home. Elsa kept glancing back at the man beside her as they did this.

_If I really want to I can change my mind…_

Her aunt's conversation with the doctor then echoed through her mind. If she didn't do this, then it really _would_ be her fault that Anna was hurt.

_The past is in the past._

The moment that they entered the home, Duke went into the living room to greet her foster parents and Elsa made her way to her room. She began to put her skates away when she heard a loud explosion come from outside.

Elsa slowly made her way to the backdoor and found Lewis hunched over and coughing as he tried to wipe some brown and purple goo off of his clothes. When Elsa surveyed what it was that he was working on, she saw that it was the peanut-butter & jelly dispenser that he had been talking about for the past two days.

"I'm guessing no luck?" She asked.

The boy looked up at her and Elsa tried to stifle a giggle once she saw that his glasses were smudged with remnants of the PB&J. He removed them and then wiped them on his shirt before replacing them.

"I mean, I know I'll get it soon. I just have to keep trying!" Lewis stated. He leaned down to pick up the dispenser from the ground and examined it for damage.

"How do you keep going if you just know you're going to mess up?" Elsa couldn't help but ask.

The blonde boy shrugged and then smiled.

"I dunno, even if I do mess up though as long as I know that it'll be worth it in the end. You just have to keep moving forward."

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

Back at the hospital, Elsa was pacing around Anna's room.

Two days had passed since she had seen Mr. Weselton back at the foster home. She nervously wrapped her fingers together as she waited for a sign. Any sort of news.

Even though they were outside of the room, Elsa could hear her aunt and uncle talking to the doctors about the newest development. She didn't even have to strain herself to hear them, she was sure that the entire hospital could since they were being so loud.

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Gold, Surgery is needed NOW or there may be irreversible damage to the brain. We have put off the surgery for two weeks now because no consent has been given, but _please_, this is the life of a child that we're talking about here!"

Elsa bit her lip and glanced over at the pile of bags that she had by the doorway. She eyed Olaf who was nested atop all of them before she went over to pick him. The seven-year old hesitantly walked over to her sister's side and looked down at her pale face. It hurt Elsa to see the pallor and bluish tinge around the girl's lips.

After reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the friendship necklaces. Elsa hesitated before she separated the snowflake into two parts. Not a moment later, she placed Olaf down next to her sister and then worked to place the necklace around his neck.

"Best fri, huh?" Elsa mumbled to herself before letting out a small giggle. "Guess that leaves me with-"

Her laughter immediately halted once she saw the words on her half.

"Ends forever," she said in a coarse whisper.

Fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes, Elsa reached around her neck and worked to clasp the necklace on.

"W-well, I guess this is it, Anna," Elsa mumbled.

She pushed herself up on her tippy-toes and then leaned down to gently kiss her sister's forehead. As she pulled back, a weak smile graced her face. It was then that the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hold on for a little while longer, Anna. A little bit longer and you'll be fine." Elsa encouragingly whispered. She lifted the blanket and carefully tucked Olaf underneath it.

"Take care of her for me, Olaf."

Loose tears started sliding down her cheeks while Elsa made her way toward her bags. She could no longer her hear aunt and uncle arguing with the doctor. After picking her bags up, Elsa paused in the doorway and glanced back.

She brought up her left hand to wipe away her tears and softly mumbled,

"I'm sorry."

Then she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, we are ready when you are!"

Primrose's green eyes looked over at her husband's for some sort of explanation, but she only saw confusion in his as well.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but what are you talking about?" Primrose asked.

"Didn't the doc tell you? A generous benefactor donated the money necessary for the surgery. Little Anna is all ready for the surgery, now all we need is your permission!" The nurse chirped.

Primrose licked her lips nervously. Where had this development come from? Surely she would have heard something sooner, but this was unexpected!

When the two of them did not respond, the nurse spoke up again.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Gold?"

Thomas wasted no time in addressing the nurse once he saw that Primrose was at a loss for words. She was thankful that her husband had picked up on her discomfort.

"Please, do begin ma'am. We have no time to spare," he firmly said.

The woman's eyes lit up as she nodded and ran back into the room to tell the others the news. Primrose let out a huge sigh of relief and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"I do wonder who this generous person was, Thomas, I'd love to thank them," Primrose said.

"We should go to Elsa and tell her about this, dear," Thomas stated while a joyous smile lit up his face.

The family wasted no time in rushing out of the hospital. The entire ride to the foster home was silent with the excited tension. Even Rapunzel, who had been roused from her nap, could sense that something good had happened and remained silent.

After pulling up in front of the small home and exiting the car, the pair saw a small blonde boy tinkering with something by the side of the house. After ringing the doorbell, Ellie opened up the door.

The old woman's eyes lit up with shock at first and then confusion.

_Confusion? Why would she be confused? We're just here to see Elsa._ Primrose thought to herself as she pursed her lips.

"Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ellie asked.

"We're here to tell Elsa that something wonderful has happened," Thomas replied.

The old woman glanced into the house for a few seconds before she looked back at them. The sadness in her eyes made Primrose's heart leap to her throat.

"Is something the matter, Mrs. Fredericksen?" she asked.

Ellie adjusted the glasses on her nose and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Didn't Elsa tell you?" She softly asked.

"Tell us what?" Primrose asked. There was something in her gnawing at that told her she already knew the answer to the question.

"She left with her new family yesterday. From the way she had gone about it, I was sure that she had discussed it with you-"

Just at that moment, a small explosion could be heard coming from the side of the house. Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose before she excused herself. Primrose observed as the old woman walked over to the blond boy who was laughing even though he was covered in what looked like…peanut butter and jelly?

"Lewis, what have I told you about messing around with that contraption when we have guests?"

"It's alright, Ellie, I've almost perfected it! I can't stop now when I'm so close!"

Primrose tuned out the old woman's tirade as she spoke to the boy. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together.

The fact that Elsa had suddenly been adopted, a donation for her sister's surgery had been procured, and the mysterious choice of words that she had left them with left Primrose to arrive at the conclusion that this was no coincidence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Thomas asked.

Primrose stiffly nodded and forced herself to smile. Ellie and Lewis had started speaking up and sometime during the conversation; Rapunzel had walked over there and started marveling his invention.

"We have to accept the gift that we've been given and make sure to properly care for Anna, all we can do now is-" She began to say, but was abruptly cut off as the blond boy seemed to speak up.

"I've told you already, Ellie. I just gotta keep moving forward!"

Rapunzel picked up Lewis' invention while he talked to the old woman and noticed the red button on the side. Once she pressed it, the machine activated once more causing the nozzles to start squirming and spray a mixture of peanut butter and jelly all over the side wall along with herself, Ellie, and Lewis.

The four-year old merely giggled as she tossed her hands up into the air and shouted, "Keep moving forward!"

Lewis folded his arms and pointed at her with his thumb.

"See, she knows what she's doing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, now that you've read it hopefully you can see why it was a bit of a struggle to write. Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated! This in away, ends the "Prologue" from here is where there will be a change in the story.

Hope you enjoy your weekend!

-Mei


	5. Chapter 5: For the First Time in Forever

**A/N**: We are technically now out of the prologue. Here is where the mischief begins. c:

Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! Hope ya like! (Goes back to writing 10 page paper)

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Seriously, if I did so much more would have changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: For the First Time in Forever<strong>

_**~10 years later~**_

"Anna, wake up! If you don't hurry we're gonna be late."

The sleeping redhead snored loudly before a pair of hands violently shook her awake. She then quickly sat up, her hair, which had been perfectly tame the night before now resembled something like a lion's mane.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Anna groaned before lifting a hand up and placing it against her cheek. Her vision blurred as her eyelids fluttered shut again.

After letting out another soft snore, Anna scarcely felt her cheek slide off her hand and was then jolted awake by the shock.

"I'm awake! …W-what are we doing agaaaaaaaiwn?" Anna asked as she let out a loud yawn and stretched out her arms. She tugged a string of stray hair out of her mouth and wiped a line of drool that had dribbled down her chin.

"We're getting ready for orientation, remember?"

Anna rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as her sister's words rang through her ears.

"Right, right, we're retting geady," Anna replied in a sleepy tone, unaware that she had fumbled her pronunciation.

As her eyes adjusted to the room, she finally took in her surroundings. It was then that she spotted the uniform hanging from her dresser.

A gasp escaped her lips as the meaning of her sister's words dawned on her. Unable to curb her excitement, the redhead tried to jump out of bed, but her feet ended up getting caught by her blanket and she tumbled off instead.

"Today's our first day of school! Well, not really because it's orientation, but we get to go inside!" Anna excitedly stated while quickly rebounding from the fall.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," her sister laughed. The blonde, who was already dressed in her uniform, crossed her arms and then gave her a worried look. Her green eyes met hers before she added, "Are you okay, Anna? You were …thrashing around for a bit before I woke you."

Anna, who had begun to undress, merely glanced back at the girl and shrugged. She walked over to the dresser and removed the uniform from the hanger.

"I don't know… I might have had a nightmare or somethi- wait!" Anna gasped before pausing to try to recall her dream. She scrunched her nose up in concentration before a single thought surfaced. The redhead faced the girl again and continued, "I had this dream where I was in a car accident or something. It's foggy though. You know how you forget dreams after you wake up? I think that's what's happening."

As she pulled her shirt on, Anna remained unaware of the other girl tensing up at her words. While she began to fumble with the green sweater vest that she was supposed to wear, the blonde had moved over to her bed and taken a seat on it.

"…So you remember now?" She meekly asked.

Anna glanced back at her sister after she had put the vest on and walked over to give her a quick hug.

"I remember being violently woken by YOU, 'Punzel. I'm gonna have to get revenge for that," Anna chuckled before winking at her.

Rapunzel stared at her blankly for a few seconds before she let out a weak laugh. Anna turned around and took the grey plaid skirt off of the hanger. She smiled proudly before announcing that she was going to finish changing in the bathroom.

Anna hummed merrily to herself once she closed the door of their shared room behind her. For as long as she could remember, attending Arendelle Academy was something that she had wanted to do. They had an elite figure skating team _and_ connections to the Frostival Ice Skating Tournament.

_It's something that I've wished for since…well, forever_! The redhead thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom and locked herself in.  
>After replacing her undergarments, she slid on her skirt and tugged on a pair of black knee-high socks. Anna examined herself in the mirror before deciding that she would attack the tangled mess that was her hair.<p>

The fourteen year old turned on the sink and dampened her hair before running a brush through it. She winced as she clashed against the amount of knots that had formed and after four minutes of meager success, she decided to tie her hair into two messy braids.

Anna then examined her face in the mirror before letting out a sigh.

Over the course of the past ten years, the freckles on her face had seemed to multiply and even spread throughout her entire body. Back in middle school, other girls would mercilessly tease her about them, but she figured that now that she was in high school, with a bunch of new faces, she could redeem herself.

_No more being called Freaky Freckles or a soulless ginger. Here in Arendelle, I can be a new me!_

Anna couldn't help, but grin at the thought. In order to start anew, Rapunzel had even dyed her hair blonde stating that she had read in a magazine that boys found blondes more attractive.

_Speaking of attractiveness…_

"At least you can fix your hair up Rapunzel, you don't have to worry about a nasty scar on your forehead from some freak accident when you were a kid," Anna grumbled to herself as she pushed her bangs up.

It wasn't completely obvious, but the fact that Anna knew it was there made it equivalent to a giant zit. Her parents had told her that she had gotten it in an accident when she was little, but they would tell her nothing else.

Anna groaned in frustration as she flattened her bangs. She then stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before glancing down at the school's logo. It was a black seal depicting a golden A with the school mascot, a reindeer, behind it.

Deciding that she now looked decent, Anna marched out of the bathroom and returned to her bedroom. When she saw that it was empty and Rapunzel had taken her things with her, she swiftly locked the door shut behind her.

The fourteen year old hesitantly walked over to her bed before she picked up the worn-out plush snowman that resided on her pillows. Anna pressed on his stuffed arm and patiently waited for the recording to play. After a few seconds, the recording's weakened voice filtered through.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

A feeling of warmth surged throughout Anna's body at the familiarity of the voice before she smiled at the plush. She picked him up in her arms and brought him into a tight hug.

"Morning, Olaf! Guess it's the start of a new year, huh?" The redhead sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and lifted him up.

"I know you can't talk and I guess it'd look crazy if someone was to walk in right now, but I can't tell if what I'm feeling is elation or if I'm just gassy. What I DO know is that I feel like something exciting is going to happen today!" Anna rambled until she realized what she was doing. She let out a sigh before continuing, "I think you're the only one who'd understand me, Olaf."

The plush kept its goofy smile as Anna ranted away.

"I mean, I know you're not real, but you've been there for me when no one else has. You were my first friend," Anna said before closing her eyes.

She sighed as she examined the snowman and then her eyes wandered down to the small necklace around his neck. She rubbed her thumb over the inscription and bit her lip.

"I still can't help but wonder where the other half of this necklace is. Someone pretty important must have it," Anna mumbled before she let the snowflake-half slip from her fingers.

Her teal eyes stared into Olaf's face once more and allowed another grin creep up into her face.

Ever since she was four years old, he had been her version of a safety blanket. However, as the years passed, whenever she looked at him, for some reason, a feeling that she was forgetting something important always seemed to arise.

The teen snapped out of her reverie when she heard a distant alarm ringing. When she glanced at the clock she saw that it was 7:30 am.

"Ooooh, I better go down!" Anna gasped as she placed the snowman on the mattress.

Nervously biting her lip, the redhead stood up and walked toward the door. She glanced back at Olaf tentatively, but once she caught sight of his smile, she felt a boost of confidence and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

Anna peered out of the car window as they approached the academy.

Compared to the other buildings surrounding it, it had a large gate that encompassed the campus and there were various trees planted around the area.

"And here it is, the moment you girls have been waiting for… Arendelle Academy!" Anna's father's voice boomed throughout their small car.

The blue Corolla pulled up to a parking spot near the campus before her parents turned to face them. Her mother wiped her tear filled eyes and then let out a sniffle.

"Come on, mom, don't cry, you're embarrassing us," Rapunzel said as she tried to duck away from the window so no one would see them.

"I know, I know, I just…it feels like you grew up so fast!" her mother sniffled.

"Aw, Primrose, you know better than to start bawling and embarrass your daughters on their first day, it's not like they're leaving home!" her father roared with laughter. He only stopped when she glared at him and then he glanced at Anna.

The brown-haired man stroked his beard as he continued, "And you, you're going to make sure you find out what you can about the skating team, okay? We moved all the way here from Corona, so I don't want to hear that you're backing out."

Anna grinned at her father and nodded. She gave Rapunzel a sidelong glance and saw that the blonde was dreamily staring out of the window.

"Thomas, did you make sure to give the two of them their money? Do you two have what you need?" Their mother fretted about as she reached over and began to flatten Rapunzel's collar.

"Mooom, I'm not four anymore!" Rapunzel said as she pulled away, her cheeks were tinged pink with a slight blush.

Anna felt her sister latch onto her hand before she reached for the door. Rapunzel jerked her head toward it to signal that they were heading out.

"Oh, what? We're heading out now? Like…now, now?" Anna asked hesitantly. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach once the thought of entering a new world dawned on her.

"Yes, now, now," Rapunzel said as she tugged on her hand once more.

Anna quickly leaned over and kissed her parent's cheeks before she allowed the blonde to drag her out of the car. As Rapunzel bid her parents farewell, she turned around and faced the building looming over her.

"For the first time in forever…we're going to be in a school with boys," Anna said in a soft tone.

"…Yup," Rapunzel replied.

The two of them looked at each other and then began to bounce happily in place before they made their way over to the main gates. The one thing that stood out to Anna about the other students was that she saw that there were some wearing a green uniform like hers and that a few others were wearing red, yellow, or blue.

_Wow, I never expected Arendelle Academy to be this…HUGE_. _It looks smaller in the brochure!_ Anna thought to herself as she examined the building itself.

It had white columns adorning the entrance and a tower on both sides. Sandwiched between the two towers were three buildings. The one in the middle had a large clock indicating that it was now 8 AM. That meant that she had fifteen minutes to find out where the auditorium was.

"Come on, 'Punzel, a new world awaits!" Anna said as she ran ahead. Her sister shouted for her to wait up, but Anna was too fascinated to hear.

Her teal eyes darted around rapidly as she took in all of the sights. There was a pond near the east side of the campus and a grove next to it.

The redhead tried to prevent a squeal of excitement from escaping her lips when she saw that people had started looking at her. She coughed in order to hide the rising blush on her cheeks.  
>As she gazed at the faces of the passing students, she felt a lump rise in her throat when she noticed something. Rapunzel was nowhere in sight. That meant that she was all alone.<p>

She'd never been in a mixed school before since her parents had brought both her and Rapunzel up in all-girl schools. Anna glanced around at all of the boys and clasped her hands together.

Anna swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She closed her eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath.

_I can't wait to meet everyone! A_ small gasp escaped Anna's lips before she excitedly looked around.

Once she saw that she was getting strange looks, the fourteen year old flattened her collar and adjusted her sweater vest. She stood up to her full height and flattened out her shoulders. As she made her way toward the doors of the academy, a single thought flashed through her mind.

'_Cause for the first time in forever, no one will be in my way._

It was then that Rapunzel's shouts finally reached her ears.

"Hey, Anna, wait up!"

Anna whirled around and continued walking backwards as she tried to spot her sister. When she finally did, she raised her arm up and waved. Rapunzel's mouth seemed to move as she did so and it wasn't until she felt herself crashing into something solid that the blonde's words registered.

"Watch out!"

Anna groaned in pain as she tried to disentangle herself from the person that she had bumped, well more like crashed, into. She saw a blue sweater vest under her arm and gasped when she realized that she had collapsed onto the other person.

The person lying beneath her had platinum blonde hair tied into a braid and even though she wore a headband, had her bangs splayed over her face. Since their faces were extremely close, Anna could see the light dusting freckles around her nose and cheeks. A pair of cold aquamarine eyes gazed into her own before Anna realized that a normal person would have begun to apologize by now instead of remained silent and gawked.

"I-I, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and then I was walking backwards and then I sort of fell…and now we're here," she nervously spouted as she looked into the stranger's face.

"Well, _obviously_ you weren't looking. Try to watch where you're going next ti-"the girl stated in an angry tone until her eyes lit up as she seemed take note something. The blonde let out a sigh before she averted her eyes and added, "You could at least get off of me."

Anna froze up and immediately worked to get off the other girl. She saw that the some of the people had stopped to watch the scene unfold, whereas others shook their heads and kept going.

"You need help getting up?" A male voice asked causing Anna's heart to leap.

"A-ahh, I wouldn't mind it actuall-" She began, but then saw that the former was holding his hand out to the other girl.

_Oh, he meant HER._ Anna thought while clamping her mouth shut to prevent further embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Jack," the platinum blonde briskly stated as she stood up.

The boy, who Anna now knew was named Jack, scratched the back of his head before he glanced at her. As he approached and offered to help her up, she saw that his hair was so light that it almost looked white.

"Haha, thanks," Anna said as soon as she was on her feet.

Jack smiled at her just as the other girl spoke up. Anna's eyes darted back to her and she noted that they were both wearing the same blue sweater vest.

"I can see that you're a freshman. What's your name?" the blonde asked.

Anna bit her lip, for some reason the fact that this girl was even looking at her was making her stomach uncomfortably squeeze. Once she realized that she had not answered the question and probably looked foolish, she managed to croak out a legible sentence.

"Wouldn't it be polite if you said your name first?" Anna asked slowly as she gathered the courage to not be intimidated by this girl.

Her teal eyes observed as the girl's face flashed a look of annoyance. When she opened her mouth to speak, the piercing clang of the warning bell resonated throughout the campus. The blonde let out a sigh before speaking again.

"Listen, freshman, I don't have time for formalities, but I hope you learn something of this. Make sure you learn to keep up before you're left behind... Enjoy your orientation," the blonde stated as a smirk made its way onto her face. She gestured to boy next to her and added, "Come on Jack, let's go."

When the two of them left, the crowd that had formed around them seemed to notice that they get to class and followed suit. Anna would have remained frozen in her spot for the rest of the day if she hadn't felt a nudge in her side.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you actually going to go in?" Rapunzel asked her. She faced the entrance and added, "Wonder what that was all about."

The strawberry blonde glanced at where Rapunzel was looking and frowned. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as the girl's last words echoed in her mind.

_"Make sure you learn to keep up before you're left behind."_

"Did that girl…was she dissing me?" Anna scoffed in frustration as the meaning sunk in. She took Rapunzel's hand again as she pulled her toward the school. "Ohhh, I'll show her who's going to get left behind. That girl's got it coming."

"Uhh, Anna, the auditorium is the other way," Rapunzel said in a voice so quiet that Anna almost missed it.

"…Right, I knew that. I was just testing you! Gotta keep the brain sharp, am I right?" Anna laughed as she let go of her hand.

The redhead followed her sister to the auditorium. As she peered into the doorway, she grinned confidently when a single thought crystallized in her mind.

_My new future awaits! Arendelle Academy, here I come._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I had written it a while back, but had to do some minor edits before it could be posted. Thank you for taking the time to read it! I have to go finish my 10-page paper now haha.

Reviews are appreciated! I love to hear what you guys think :')

Have a nice day/evening/night!

-Mei


	6. Chapter 6: Nothin like the Life I've led

**A/N:** Okay this update took a while since I hit a minor block and had a Psych test, but anywho as for setting. I wanna say that Arendelle is located within the northeastern part of the United States. That being said, Corona is more southeastern. Looking at things coming up, I figure I had to establish that but I might go tweak things in previous chapters to make it more obvious.

Thanks for FrozenFanatic, NoblePlatypus, Musicfutbolfan6, and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobra for dropping reviews! Your kind works help. :'D

Any who, Enjoy the update! (Warning: It's longer than the past three chaps)

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, it'd be wickedly awesome if I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Nothing like the Life I've led so Far<strong>

"Okay seriously, what were the chances that she's one the student guides today?!"

Anna groaned after she scrutinized the group of twenty standing before her. Her teal eyes glanced over at her sister who merely shrugged in response. Moments earlier, they had been separated into groups in order of last name and given name tags so they'd be identifiable.

Of course, the platinum blonde that she had crashed into earlier had been there along with that boy, Jack and they were student guides. Luckily for Anna, she had just missed being put into the same group as her.

"Punzel, I'm not joking. I mean we were lucky she wasn't our guide or who knows _what_ would have happened. I'm still plotting my revenge," she continued.

"Yeah, that's a shame, I guess," Rapunzel said in a despondent voice.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. The blonde's eyes did not have the natural brightness that always seemed to be there..

"Okay…What's wrong, 'Punzel? You're usually more…receptive than this."

_Is that the right word…yeah, I think it is. Wait, Anna focus on your sister!_ She mentally face palmed herself and folded her arms.

Rapunzel bit her lip and moved her mouth to speak, however, before she could get a word out and tell Anna what was up, a booming male voice echoed through the hall.

"Helloooooooo everyone, my name's Kristoff, I'm a sophomore, and I'll be one of your guides for today."

Anna observed a burly blond boy who looked like he was wearing a yellow sweater that was a size too small for him move to the front of the group. Beside him, a small brunette, who had her hair tied back by a blue ribbon and wore a blue vest, surveyed the group for a few seconds before jumping in.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Belle, I am a senior, and I'll be your other guide. As we follow through with the classes if you wish to address any questions please just ask away," she said with a kind smile.

A movement from her right led Anna to look away from the two guides as she watched her sister flit about. She let out a weak sigh and then smiled.

"I'll get whatever it is you're bottling up inside soon enough, 'Punzel."

Rapunzel's green eyes turned to her before she smiled back.

"Yeah, I mean this is just the orientation, I should relax. I'll see him again soon," she said.

_Him? Wait, what?_ Anna slowly blinked as her smile momentarily faltered.

"See him…?" she questioned as a sly grin slid onto her face. The redhead looped an arm around her sister's neck and pulled her in close. "What sort of secrets are you hiding Rapunzel Grace?"

"A-Anna, that's not even my middle- wait no, you're totally- oh god no, Anna don't even!"

The girl in her grip spluttered out illegible sentences as a dark blush colored her face. The two of them stood there for a few seconds before the abrupt sound of someone coughing (Anna thought it sounded extremely fake) made them turn around. Kristoff had his arms crossed and wore a frown.

"You two gonna follow the rest of the group or are you gonna stay back here and dawdle?" He said sternly though Anna could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Christopher_, my sister and I will follow them then!" Anna replied, making sure emphasize his name.

The boy's brown eyes widened momentarily before a light blush colored his cheeks. He stammered, "I-It's Kristoff!"

Anna and Rapunzel glanced at each other and giggled as they made their way back to their group. The redhead stopped laughing once she realized what class they had stumbled upon.

After they took their seats, she slumped over her desk and let out a soft whine. Of course, it just _had_ to be math; it couldn't be something simple like art or gym. Hopefully the teacher wasn't going to actually take time to try to actually teach them something.

"I'd pick your head up if I was you, Cruella doesn't appreciate it when people disrespect her. You don't want to get on her bad side, _especially_ if you're new," she heard Kristoff say from her right.

Anna sat up and looked over at him. He suddenly started chuckling and then looked away. Anna turned to face her sister who gave her a confused look before she looked back at the boy.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"It's because you made an imprint of your hand on your forehead, uh…Shoot," Kristoff laughed, but then cut himself off as he suddenly glanced intently at her chest.

Anna felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she swiftly brought her arms up to cover herself and then scowled at him.

"Excuse me, but my eyes are up here, _Christopher_," she said while trying to hide her embarrassment from someone ogling her.

"Sorry, sorry, I was trying to figure out your name, Anna and jeez I already told you once. It's _Kristoff_," the blond responded.

"Okay then Kristoff, thanks for the heads up," Anna replied in a hesitant tone.

"No problem, it's just that she teaches freshmen and it'll be my second time taking her class this year. She doesn't like me for being one of the few students who've had to retake it," he sighed.

Anna stared him down for a few seconds as his words registered in her head. _Wait, what, his second time taking the class?_  
>"Well, I hope you pass it this time around, Kristoff," she said with an encouraging smile.<p>

The blonde boy smiled and then faced forward as the mock class started. Cruella smiled impishly at them as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Good morning class, I am Madame DeVille and today I'll be teaching you the basics of trigonometry. It is only for today, but it will prepare those of you who are taking my class in the upcoming week."

Anna groaned and buried her face in her hands. It was going to be a loooooooooooong day.

* * *

><p><strong>~Frozen~<strong>

Lunch could not have come any sooner.

That meant that it was finally Anna's chance to try to get her sister to open up on whatever it was that was bothering her. When she had tried earlier on, the blonde merely focused on whatever their teachers were saying or shushed her.

Lunch time meant that it was free game and there would be no holding back the Anna bombardment.

The redhead stood beside her sister in line. Rapunzel was glancing around the room as if she was searching for something. Anna bit her lip and decided that it was finally time to set her plan into action.

"Okay Rapunzel, you've been quiet for _far_ too long and the food is not that way. What's up?" she asked.

Rapunzel's eyes darted around for a few more seconds before she met her own teal.

"Remember back at the assembly when the guy recited the Pledge of Allegiance?" She asked.

Anna scrunched up her nose in concentration. From what she could recall, at the beginning of the assembly, the group had gotten up because some boy had walked up to the microphone to say the pledge. She didn't really remember much because she had been more in shock by the fact that the platinum blonde had been there.

_Well, I've got nothing._ Anna blew air up at her fringe in frustration and shook her head.

"Punzel, we've said the pledge at every game, event, assembly, meeting, and situation in our lives. Why is one time going to be different than the others?" Anna questioned.

It was then that Anna saw the light return to her sister's eyes, but something else burned along with the joy. It made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay, after the boy, the other guy, Jack went up to give the Arendelle pledge, right?"  
>Anna narrowed her eyebrows and thought back. <em>Yes, yes, it was that whole spiel about how we need to work together to overcome any obstacles and about how we are reindeers or something.<br>_  
>"Well, yes I remember that, but it was just a pledge. Don't tell me you're crushing on…Jack?" Anna paused momentarily and let her jaw drop. A feeling of giddiness surged through her as she latched onto Rapunzel's arm and shook her. "Ohhh, 'Punzel, you sly one, you!"<p>

Rapunzel's eyes widened up in shock before she violently shook her head. Her cheeks were bright red once more and the line had now moved enough for them to start picking out their food.

"No, no, not that Jack guy. It wasn't him! He had short brown hair and a small goatee!" She hastily replied.

The two of them continued making their way up the food line as Anna forced herself to remember. Okay, there had been two guys who had stood up to give their pledges before the headmaster had told the student council president to speak.

There was Jack and…Her teal eyes lit up as the image of a tall tan boy walking up to the podium to say the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Oh, I do remember, 'Punzel!" Anna gasped as she snapped her finger and proudly smiled at herself.

"Do you remember his name? I missed it because I wasn't paying attention," Rapunzel said, her eyes were so lit up with anticipation that Anna guiltily looked away.

_Okay…I remember his face, but I forgot his name. How do I tell her that I wasn't really paying attention because it was the pledge and I was staring at that blonde girl from before?_

"Uhhh…" Anna bit her lip and scrambled into the food serving station and grabbed a tray, almost knocking a stack down in the process. She averted her gaze from Rapunzel's in a vain attempt to hide her lack of attention during the orientation. Her sister's laugh helped ease the grip she had on her lunch tray.

"You weren't paying attention either were you? Oh god, Anna we're hopeless," Rapunzel laughed. Anna tried to hide the blush that had crept onto her cheeks by laughing along. The two of them examined the array of food in front of them and Anna couldn't help, but be amazed at the spread.

It was a kid's dream come true. There were cheeseburgers, fries, pizza, lasagna, and a whole bunch of high carb foods. As they loaded their trays, Anna could have sworn that a familiar sweet smell was being wafted over from somewhere to the right. Her jaw dropped when she saw the small chocolate fountain on the other side of the food station.

"Wow, Anna, this is completely different than what we're used to, isn't it?" Rapunzel pointed out as she loaded a slice of pizza onto her plate. Her green eyes narrowed momentarily as she turned to face her, "Oh, did you notice that the blonde girl from earlier was up there?"

Anna fumbled her lunch tray, but managed to catch herself before its contents could spill. The redhead mentally scolded herself for reacting so abruptly to her sister's reaction and replied as coolly as she could.

"Yeah, I did. We got lucky that she wasn't our guide."

"Were you paying attention when the headmaster announced that she's his daughter and the student council president?"

_Yeah…It's kind of hard to miss when she's the one who had to give a small speech and announce the groups._

"I was for a bit…I didn't catch her name though thanks to someone," Anna smiled mischievously at the girl beside her before nudging her with her elbow. "Was that boy the reason why you started that poke war back in the auditorium?"

Rapunzel's face turned as red as a tomato. She abruptly cleared her throat and made her way over to the cashier to pay for her food. Anna followed after her, unable to contain her chuckle.

After the two had paid, they immediately sought out Kristoff who was sitting alongside the other freshmen in their group. Anna took a seat beside a fiery Scottish girl with a curly mane of red hair. She had to avoid being hit in the face as the girl emphasized how her Da' had caught a fish large enough to sink a yacht.

"Well, there's no possible way that could happen, Merida, because fish don't really work that way." The boy across from her, (who Anna was positive had to be nicknamed because a person's name just couldn't be Hiccup) tried to reason with her.

From what Anna could see, things were starting to break into an argument and Kristoff watched helplessly from the side.

_Just where is Belle anyway? Isn't she supposed to be helping him?_ Anna bit her lip in thought before she realized that in all the fuss she and her sister had made, she had forgotten to get a drink. _Well, it's the perfect excuse to avoid being smacked in the face._

"I'll be back guys, just gonna go up and get a Snapple or something," Anna said as nonchalantly as she could while trying to avoid Merida's flailing fists.

She smiled to herself in relief when she heard the girl reply,"I'm not kiddin' ya, Hiccup! My Da' really did see it. I even have a picture for it back at me house. I'll bring it in for ya next time."

Anna wandered back onto the food line and quickly made her way into the food station. She didn't waste much time in walking over to one of the fridges and grabbing a Kiwi Strawberry Snapple.

Just as she whirled around to go and pay for it, she felt herself collide into a person and stumbled backward.

_Of course, twice in one day, wow, my luck really just likes to kick me in the butt. Better apologize before this person gets mad at me._

"Look, I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Anna glanced up at her victim, because they were rather tall, and she froze up. "-You're gorgeous, wait what?"

A horrified expression made its way onto her cheeks as the green-eyed boy with rather large sideburns in front of her chuckled.

"You're a freshman right?" He asked in an amused tone, but then his eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Of course, of course, you're wearing a red vest… Nice to meet you, Anna, I'm Hans."

Hans held out his hand and Anna stared at it with a dumbfounded look on her face for a few moments.

_What are you doing brain? Lift your hand up and introduce yourself!_ Anna quickly brought her hand up to shake his.

"Hi Anna, I'm Hans, I mean I'm Anna, you're Hans and …I'm awkward I'll just stop babbling now," she replied deciding that it was better for her to stop before she got even more flustered. That would be bad and her mouth would just keep going with no regards to whomever she was talking to.

Hans moved his mouth to speak, but Anna didn't get to hear what he said since another voice loudly chimed in.

"Preying on freshmen, Hans? Well that's a new low, even for you."

_Wait, that voice…_

Anna watched Han's eyes harden as a smirk made its way onto his face. Her teal eyes then glanced over at the newcomers. They narrowed the moment they met aquamarine blue.

_Of course, it just HAS to be her.__  
><em>  
>"Why hello, <em>Ice Queen<em>, are you and your two lackeys going around and scaring the newbies?" he asked.

"Knock it off, Hans. Just go back to watching your group," a new voice chimed in. Anna glanced around Han's tall frame and saw Belle standing beside the president and Jack.

_Well, that solves the mystery of the missing student guide. Figures that Belle would be friends with her though…I mean-_ Anna took in the color of the vests that the others were wearing and noted that Hans wore red while the others wore blue.

_That means that he's a junior and they're seniors._

A commotion coming from outside in the lunch room attracted the group's attention. It seemed to Anna that a group of boys were picking on another who was sitting on the floor with his food items scattered around.

"Damn it," she heard Hans mutter as he stalked away from the food station and disappeared into the crowd of students. The other three had gone to stop the boys from doing further damage.

Anna remained frozen in her spot as she watched Belle and Jack work while the blonde watched. What bothered Anna the most was that instead of helping, the other girl just stood off to the side. She didn't even try to jump in.

_Well, maybe that's why they call her the ice queen._ _She doesn't care about the others_. Anna thought as a group of teachers swooped in and took away the bullies. The members of the student council helped the boy up; well at least Belle and Jack did. Luckily for him, he had a PB&J sandwich wrapped in plastic and a carton of milk.

Anna's teal eyes remained trained on him as she watched him walk to a table that was near hers, but was in the corner and vacant. After quickly paying for her Snapple, Anna rushed back over to her table and picked up her tray.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked as she surveyed her with curiosity.

Anna merely smiled back and replied, "Helping out someone that looks like they need a friend."

As she walked away from her table and towards the boy's, she could feel the others' eyes on her back. She didn't regret her decision when she saw the boy sadly staring down at his sandwich.

"Hello? Can I sit here?" Anna softly asked, figuring that being gentle was a good way to go.

When she received no response whatsoever, Anna decided that she would have to up her game and slid out the chair. After placing her tray on the table and clearing her throat, the boy looked up at her.

"Hey, you looked like you could use some company. My name is Anna Gold, what's yours?" She asked with a cheery smile.

The boy, who Anna now noted had a crooked nose and dark brown hair, glanced around suspiciously before he gingerly picked up his sandwich.

"...Laf Is..." He murmured so quietly that Anna couldn't hear.

_Okay, well this is going to be tricky.  
><em>  
>"Sorry, I didn't catch that," she said.<p>

The boy inhaled deeply as he seemed to gather courage and looked her straight in the eyes.

"My name is Olaf Isles," he stated and then glanced back down at his sandwich as if he had done something wrong.

Anna tensed up once she heard his name. Instead of dwelling on it though, she grinned brightly at him and picked up her burger.

"Nice to meet you, Olaf!" She happily chirped.

The sound of footsteps coming from behind captured the table's occupant's attention and Anna saw her sister along with Kristoff, Hiccup, Merida, and a few others approach.

"Mind if we join you?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna glanced back at Olaf who looked so surprised and joyous at the attention, that she swore that she felt her heart melt right then and there when he shook his head furiously.

The group happily settled into banter as they discussed the quirks of the classes they had taken and how they were glad that the day was almost over. It was then that the topic of the Ice Queen came up and Anna felt a shiver run up her spine once more.

"Aye, I've heard of the Ice Queen. I hear her heart's as cold as ice! That's why she doesn't let anyone, but those two get close!" Merida chimed in.

"Dass ridiculous though iss like a dragon not being able to breathe fire… I'm sherr she has her reasons," Hiccup added while he chewed through some fries.

Anna turned in her seat and scanned the room for the girl. She spotted her over by the door speaking with Belle and Jack.

"Well, she's a stinker, I can tell you that much already," Anna said when she returned her attention to the group.

"Aw come on guys, Elsa isn't that bad. She really helped me out back there," Olaf piped in before he took a swig out of his chocolate milk carton.

The group eyed him as they simultaneously asked, "Elsa?"

Anna looked over at Kristoff who was beside her and smirked.

"You've been here for a year and you don't know the Ice Queen's name?" She teased.

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at her and sarcastically laughed.

"Ha, ha, funny. I don't have time for social activities with all the work that I have to do. Sorry for not knowing her name," he replied.

"Seriously though, Elsa? Wow, that's a really pretty name!" Rapunzel said while she turned to glance over in her direction.

"Yeah, I've been in the Arendelle system since I was a kid, Elsa isn't so bad. She can be a bit cold, but I guess that just happens when you have thousands of people fawning over you like some trophy," Olaf stated.

Anna bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. She turned around once more and glanced at the Ice queen, except this time, she met a pair of aquamarine eyes momentarily before they flickered away.

As Olaf went into a ramble about the Ice Queen's life story, Anna gulped down some of her juice and continued to bite her lip.

_…Elsa, huh? Why does that sound so familiar?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for waiting so long for an update. ; u ; Reviews are appreciated. It helps me to see what you guys think because it helps me solidify ideas. Honestly, the reason this chapter took so long is because halfway through, I decided to rewrite part of it.

Enjoy your week! Happy Belated St. Patrick's Day!

-Mei out


End file.
